(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device with high definition screen driven by lateral electric field.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate in which pixels each having a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and the like are arranged in a matrix form. A counter substrate is disposed opposite the TFT substrate. Further, a liquid crystal is interposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Then, the liquid crystal display device forms an image by controlling the transmittance of light for each pixel by the liquid crystal molecules. Liquid crystal display devices are flat and lightweight and have been applied in various fields. Small liquid crystal display devices are widely used in mobile phones, digital still cameras (DSC), or other portable devices.
The liquid crystal display device is required to determine the distance between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. A method of determining the distance by forming a columnar spacer in the counter substrate or the TFT substrate can increase the accuracy in the determination of the distance. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-108541) describes a configuration of a liquid crystal display device in which a columnar spacer is formed on the counter substrate side in such a way that the columnar spacer is brought into contact with the part where a TFT is formed on the TFT substrate side, namely, the edge of the pixel to keep the distance between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate.